


As palavras que não refletem seu coração

by mimiuchikogoe



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Whump, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiuchikogoe/pseuds/mimiuchikogoe
Summary: Já são seis meses desde que Yuzu e Mei passaram a estampar um semblante que não corresponde ao que seus corações estão realmente sentindo. A bela ojou-sama decidiu se afastar da radiante gyaru para cumprir os desejos da família, mesmo tendo que abrir mão da própria felicidade.Com o apoio das amigas, Yuzu toma coragem e vai atrás de Mei para ouvir, através da boca da própria, se essa decisão é definitiva ou se há uma segunda chance para o relacionamento das duas. Porém, um incidente vai adiar a resposta e criar atrito entre as irmãs e suas amigas.
Relationships: Aihara Mei & Aihara Yuzu, Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu, Aihara Yuzu/OC, Mizusawa Matsuri/Taniguchi Harumi, Yuzu Aihara & Mei Aihara, Yuzu Aihara/Mei Aihara, Yuzu Aihara/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo 1 - Apenas um segundo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic se baseia nos acontecimentos do mangá de Citrus a partir do capítulo 36. ATENÇÃO: PODE CONTER SPOILERS DOS CAPÍTULOS FINAIS!  
> Alguns termos utilizados aqui:  
> \- Kaichou: presidente do conselho estudantil, Mei Aihara;  
> \- Ojou-sama: jovem senhorita; modo respeitoso de se referir a filhas de famílias ricas, como Mei;  
> \- Fukukaichou: vice-presidente do conselho estudantil, Himeko Momokino;  
> \- Gyaru: moda urbana japonesa. Nesta fic, será frequentemente usada para se referir a Yuzu Aihara;  
> \- Bentô: marmita japonesa.

Durante a noite, sozinha na cama _king size_ , a garota com os cabelos tingidos de loiro vira e revira tentando dormir. Mesmo tendo passado horas resolvendo questões de matemática e inglês, o sono demora a chegar. Seria culpa daquela bebida com cafeína, que ela tomou assim que chegou em casa? Culpa do chá preto para acompanhar a noite de estudos? Considerando a situação atual, a culpa deve ter sido daquela anotação em letra cursiva no livro de inglês, uma caligrafia fina e delicada, assim como a pessoa que a escreveu. 

" _Essa letra é dela, da Mei. Uma anotação que ela deixou no rodapé da página, num dos dias em que ela tentou me ensinar os tempos verbais em inglês. Mas por que raios essa anotação foi aparecer justo agora, antes de dormir? Aliás, todo dia eu encontro algo que me faz lembrar dela, e tudo é tão doloroso” _ , Yuzu lamenta consigo mesma. Logo em seguida, a garota fecha os olhos e solta um longo suspiro. Uma pressão no peito e a garganta dolorida anunciam a chegada de lágrimas e soluços que, para o bem ou para o mal, acabam por lhe trazer o tão desejado sono.

* * *

Praticamente meio ano se passou desde que Yuzu teve notícias de Mei, sua amada irmã e (ex?) namorada. Durante todo esse período, uma dor física e emocional intensa tomou conta da gyaru, que precisou fingir para si e para o mundo inteiro uma normalidade em seu cotidiano de estudante. De manhã, a rotina de acordar, preparar-se para a escola e arrumar o bentô cantando parecia ser a mesma de sempre para os olhos de um desavisado; porém, para sua mãe Ume, era nítido que sua querida Yuzu-chan estava sofrendo. Entretanto, as atitudes da garota davam a entender que ela ainda não estava pronta para compartilhar suas dores com outras pessoas.

" _Eu sinto que Yuzu-chan não é a mesma desde que Mei-chan decidiu voltar para a mansão do avô. Elas criaram uma ligação muito forte, em tão pouco tempo, para irmãs de criação. Um sentimento tão intenso para chegar ao ponto de Mei-chan pedir para que eu não contasse nada a ela, nem um detalhe sequer... Sendo mãe das duas, me sinto péssima por não saber mais sobre essa relação tão especial, e ainda mais por ter, de alguma maneira, permitido que as duas se separassem” _ , lamentou Ume. _ “Quero muito ajudar a Yuzu-chan, mas não posso pressioná-la a falar, tenho receio de piorar a situação em que ela se encontra. Preciso respeitar o tempo dela e apoiá-la, mesmo se eu tiver que enfrentar o mundo inteiro para isso.” _

Yuzu havia acordado cedo, apesar de ter demorado a cair no sono na noite anterior. Ela tem se acostumado bem com a disciplina de aluna aplicada, o que diminuiu consideravelmente o número de broncas recebidas do conselho estudantil. Com o tempo melhor administrado, a gyaru tem mais tempo para se maquiar e arrumar o lanche, que agora consiste em apenas um bentô, e não dois, como era antes de sua irmã voltar para a mansão. 

Com o rosto um pouco inchado e os olhos marcados por olheiras, Yuzu não passa incólume pela mãe. Ao entrar na cozinha, Ume puxa a conversa.

— Bom dia, minha Yuzu-chan! Você parece um pouco cansada, minha querida. Está tudo bem na escola? Algum problema com o conselho estudantil, ou com as provas?

— Ah, não, mama, tudo está bem, a escola continua a mesma. O conselho estudantil não implica mais com minhas roupas, e as provas estão um pouco mais fáceis desde que consegui manter minha rotina de estudos. Inclusive eu consegui entrar para o top 50 das maiores pontuadoras. Não é o máximo?

— Oh! Querida, por que não me contou isso antes? Que ótimo! Isso demonstra que com esforço e disciplina você consegue calar aqueles que debocharam de você. Ainda bem que a Me... quer dizer, ainda bem que você conseguiu enxergar os estudos como algo bom e não como uma tarefa chata! — Ume corrige a tempo o que iria falar.

— Sim, mas ainda há muito o que ser feito. Meu objetivo é estar no top 10 e conseguir entrar numa ótima universidade, talvez num curso de Moda, Design ou Jornalismo. 

— Claro, tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir! Se dependesse de mim, você conseguiria até uma vaga concorridíssima em Medicina, querida. 

— Hehe, estou me esforçando, mas não chega a tanto, mama! Mudando de assunto, você vai chegar mais tarde hoje?

— Sim, provavelmente terei de fazer hora extra. Mas não espere por mim, passe no supermercado e compre o que você quiser para fazer o jantar. Bem, já vou ao trabalho, pois o dia promete! Se cuida, Yuzu-chan! 

Mais algum tempo se passa até Yuzu sair de casa e seguir seu caminho até a estação de metrô para chegar à escola. Nas proximidades da Academia Aihara, Harumin vê a amiga caminhando cabisbaixa, com uma expressão abatida. Com o intuito de animar a loira, Harumin corre em direção a Yuzu.

— Hey, bom dia, Yuzucchiiii! Depois da aula, Nene, Matsuri e eu combinamos de ir até o arcade para jogarmos, e logo em seguida acho que vamos para uma lanchonete. Tá a fim de ir com a gente?

— Ah, bom dia, Harumin! Desculpa, mas acho que logo depois da aula devo voltar direto para casa. Eu preciso preparar o jantar e depois pegar firme nos estudos. Já disse para mamãe que quero conseguir entrar para o top 10 de maiores pontuadoras da escola, então não posso decepcioná-la. Não me leve a mal!

— Sabe, Yuzucchi... desde que sua irmã, a kaichou, saiu da sua casa, você anda meio estranha, cdf até demais pro meu gosto. Vocês brigaram feio? Aconteceu alguma coisa na sua casa? Você sabe que pode contar com a mamãe Harumin aqui, né?

— Harumin, não se preocupe comigo, não briguei com a Mei, e lá em casa não aconteceu nada de errado. É só impressão sua. 

— Tudo bem, não esquenta com isso. Se mudar de ideia, é só me mandar uma mensagem que a gente vai te esperar lá no arcade.

Logo na entrada, as duas amigas passam pelo crivo do conselho estudantil, cujas integrantes estão munidas de pranchetas para anotar qualquer infração que seja cometida pelas alunas. Matsuri e Nene chegam logo em seguida, para o incômodo de Himeko, a esquentada fukukaichou. As mais novas seguem Harumin e Matsuri para dar um breve oi, e depois cada dupla vai direto para sua respectiva sala de aula.

O exaustivo dia de aulas passou lentamente para Yuzu, cuja cabeça tentava de todas as maneiras não pensar numa certa pessoa. Mei já não fazia mais parte da mesma turma desde que a kaichou voltara a morar com o avô, e as várias tarefas do conselho estudantil impediam que as duas irmãs se encontrassem nos recintos da escola, até mesmo durante o intervalo.  _ “O que a Mei estaria fazendo neste exato momento? Eu queria muito poder entrar na sala do conselho, olhar pra ela nem que fosse por um segundo, mas algo me diz que eu só vou estar no caminho dela, como sinto que sempre estive”,  _ lamentou a loira.

* * *

Na sala do conselho estudantil, as integrantes estão reunidas logo após o término do expediente para um aviso rápido, provavelmente muito importante para que fosse exigida a presença de todas. Mei, de pé próxima à cabeceira da mesa, resolve falar.

— Obrigada a todas pela resposta imediata ao meu chamado. Como algumas de vocês já devem saber, serei responsável pelo futuro da Academia Aihara no lugar do meu avô, presidente do Grupo Acadêmico Aihara. Para cumprir com a minha responsabilidade, minha família decidiu que devo ser preparada desde cedo para assumir o controle dos negócios. Porém, enquanto não assumo o grupo de fato, devo me casar com alguém cuja família também tenha experiência no mundo dos negócios e um status ilibado perante a sociedade.

Himeko olha apreensivamente para Mei, já sabendo do que sua amiga está falando. Para a herdeira da família Momokino, era uma questão de tempo até o avô de Mei arranjar um novo pretendente desde que Amemiya sensei fora desmascarado por Yuzu na frente de todos da escola. Ela só não sabia que seria tudo tão rápido, antes mesmo da amiga se formar no ensino médio. A kaichou não percebe o nervosismo da Himeko e continua o comunicado.

— Vendo a saúde debilitada do meu avô, decidi adiantar os preparativos para meu casamento, para que meu futuro esposo possa assumir a presidência do Grupo Aihara interinamente. Portanto, comunico a todas vocês que esta será minha última semana à frente do conselho estudantil e minha última semana como estudante desta instituição.

Um burburinho começa entre as presentes, todas surpresas com a decisão da kaichou. Himeko, com os olhos marejados, pede silêncio a todas para que Mei termine de falar.

— Com a minha saída, Momokino-san assumirá a presidência. Peço gentilmente que todas a apoiem neste momento, já que ela terá muito trabalho pela frente ao lidar com as novas alunas. Conto com a ajuda de todas neste momento de transição. Muito obrigada.

Ao final da reunião, algumas integrantes permanecem para falar com Mei e parabenizá-la pelo casamento próximo, além de demonstrarem sua gratidão para com a ainda kaichou. Depois de meia hora, quase todo o conselho já partiu para casa, restando Mei e Himeko para fechar a sala e colocar todos os papeis em ordem.

Himeko, com a garganta dolorida segurando o choro, aproveita o tempo sozinha com a amiga para dizer o que sente.

— Mei-mei, você não está se equivocando quanto a esta decisão de adiantar o próprio casamento? É isso o que você realmente quer, o que o seu coração realmente deseja para o futuro? 

— Himeko, agradeço a sua preocupação, mas estou certa da minha decisão. — A kaichou responde, sem olhar diretamente para os olhos de sua amiga.

— Sei que não tenho o direito de me intrometer na sua vida, mas... já são meses desde que você voltou a ter aquele mesmo olhar triste de antigamente, de quando seu pai deixou a mansão do seu avô para viajar ao redor do planeta. Quando Aihara Yuzu se tornou sua irmã e veio para esta escola, achei que tudo mudaria para pior e que você seria brutalmente prejudicada pelas atitudes daquela delinquente. Mas foi só você passar mais tempo com ela que tudo começou a mudar para melhor.

— Por favor, Himeko, não toque nesse assunto, eu não quero e não pretendo me arrepender do que foi dito na reunião. — Mei abaixa a cabeça e aperta o colarinho de sua camisa com força. No pescoço, por baixo da roupa, pousa uma corrente dourada com um anel de valor inestimável.

— Mei-mei, em nome dos nossos anos de amizade, peço que reconsidere sua decisão de deixar a escola e adiantar seu casamento! Você já se sacrificou muito carregando o fardo de ser uma Aihara, então peço que não sacrifique mais seus sentimentos. Não há nada de errado em querer sua felicidade primeiro, pelo menos uma vez na vida!

Mei não tem coragem de olhar diretamente para Himeko logo após ouvi-la. Tudo o que a kaichou consegue é fazer ficar quieta, de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados. Himeko, vendo que não terá uma resposta imediata, tenta trazer mais argumentos para a conversa.

— Não sou a maior fã de Aihara Yuzu, mas reconheço que ela conseguiu trazer de volta a amável Mei que eu nunca esqueci. Eu sei que o que existe entre vocês é mais do que uma simples relação de irmãs, mesmo você não tendo admitido isso para mim. Eu sei disso pelos olhares que as duas trocam enquanto a maioria não vê. Aquela delinquente ainda te deu um presente tão precioso para provar o quanto ela te ama, sabendo que poderia ser expulsa da escola por desobediência às regras!

Surpreendida pelo fato de que Himeko sabe a respeito do anel dado por Yuzu, Mei se recompõe e decide dar um basta na conversa, antes que ela sofra ainda mais com as verdades ditas por sua amiga de infância.

— Himeko, por favor, encerramos esta conversa aqui. Agradeço a você por todos esses anos me apoiando enquanto eu estive sem meu pai por perto, e espero, do fundo do meu coração, que você continue me apoiando nos meus próximos passos. Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha por alguns minutos, antes de fechar a sala do conselho. Por favor, vá para sua casa e descanse, não se preocupe comigo. Vou ficar bem, eu prometo.

Sem jeito, a vice-presidente atende ao pedido, arruma suas coisas e se despede, dando um longo e profundo suspiro antes de fechar a porta da sala e deixar Mei sozinha. 


	2. Capítulo 2 - Ninguém quer abrir o jogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nene, Matsuri e Harumin dão de cara com Himeko e acabam sabendo de uma péssima notícia. Shiraho-senpai encontra Yuzu no mercado e desconfia que algo ruim está acontecendo com as irmãs Aihara, mesmo que a gyaru negue. Mei combina de se encontrar com o noivo e definir todos os detalhes do enlace. Duas pessoas entram na história e terão papeis importantes nos próximos capítulos.

Algumas quadras distantes da escola, Nene, Matsuri e Harumin estão se dirigindo ao arcade, prestes a gastar o dinheiro obtido pela garota de cabelo rosa em um de seus trabalhos obscuros.

— Vamos, meninas, aproveitem que hoje a rodada é por minha conta. Consegui um boa grana com um dos meus trabalhinhos. Incrível como os velhotes de hoje gastam rios de dinheiro com algo que consigo achar tranquilamente na internet. Bom pra mim!

— Poxa, Matsuri, você nunca me contou que tipo de trabalho é esse que você faz! Parece que eu sou sempre a última a saber das coisas no nosso círculo de amizades! — reclama Nene.

— Nene, não queira saber o que esse demônio de cabelo rosa faz no tempo livre! De mente suja, já basta uma! — Harumin pega na cabeça de Nene e tenta fazer com que a garota volte a atenção para a direção do arcade.

— Harumin-senpai, como pode ser tão cruel comigo? Justo eu, que sempre crio as melhores oportunidades para passarmos o tempo juntas! Você anda mais rabugenta que o usual, e isso pode fazer mal para o seu lindo rostinho, sabia? Aposto que se Yuzu-chan estivesse aqui, você seria um pouco mais gentil comigo. — Matsuri sorri de modo malicioso, piscando para a garota mais velha.

— Já estou sendo paciente demais com você, garota, mesmo você não merecendo! — resmunga Harumin. — E falando na Yuzucchi, eu a convidei hoje, mas ela estava abatida, decidiu ir direto pra casa e focar nos livros. Aaahhh... Assim como vocês, eu sinto muita falta dela, mas não sei o que fazer, nós temos conversado pouco, mesmo durante os intervalos. Eu suspeito o motivo por trás da tristeza dela, mas quero que ela diga pessoalmente pra mim, não quero saber pela boca dos outros!

— Meu ship HaruYuzu não pode afundar! Sinto falta da Yuzu-senpai interagindo com a Harumin-senpai! — Nene lamenta.

— Senpai, tenho a mesma suspeita, ou melhor, uma quase certeza sobre o porquê da Yuzu-chan estar tão distante da gente ultimamente. Eu já estou disposta a cair no soco quando me encontrar cara a cara com o tal do motivo, é só vocês me apoiarem! Se duvidar, vou amanhã mesmo até a sala da desgraçada da Me... EI! OLHA PRA ONDE ANDA, SUA DESASTRADA! — Matsuri berra assim que alguém esbarra com ela, quase a empurrando para o chão.

________________________________________________

Alguns metros atrás do trio de amigas problemáticas, a vice-presidente Himeko caminha com uma feição triste no rosto, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos. Mei está no centro de suas preocupações, como de praxe; ao pensar que a amiga aceitou um anel da delinquente loira enquanto o presidente do Grupo Aihara arranjava, por trás dos panos, um novo pretendente para a neta, a herdeira dos Momokino acabour por visualizar um futuro ingrato para a ojou-sama.

Com olhos marejados e a boca fazendo um bico de choro, Himeko está alheia ao seu redor. De repente, um esbarrão com alguém à frente faz a vice-presidente acordar para a vida. 

— Ah! Mil perdões! Eu estava distraída, foi sem que... MIZUSAWA? E com a Taniguchi e a Nomura! Vocês estão desobedecendo às regras da escola e podem ser expulsas, suas irresponsáveis! É terminantemente proibido entrar em algum estabelecimento utilizando o uniforme da escola!

— Ora, vejam só! É a Sobrancelhas-chan dando o ar da graça por aqui! Não sabia que a herdeira dos Momokino era chegada em joguinhos no meio da ralé! — Matsuri provoca Himeko.

— Não caia na provocação da Matsuri, vice-pres! Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que o conselho estudantil sairia mais tarde hoje. — Harumin fala a Himeko.

— Na condição de vice-presidente, cabe a mim zelar pelo nome da Academia Aihara e cuidar para que a imagem da nossa instituição não seja manchada por algumas delinquentes, e isso inclui verificar nas proximidades se as alunas estão em algum local inadequado, como este aqui! Esperem só, que assim que eu virar a kaichou na próxima semana vocês sofrerão nas minhas mãos! — Himeko ergue o queixo se achando vitoriosa.

— Ah, você está nos ameaçando, é isso? Vamos ver quem está manchando de fato a honra da Academia Aihara. Nene! — Matsuri desafia a vice-presidente e chama Nene para ajudar.

— Sim, Matsuri! 

— Pegue seu celular e tire fotos da Sobrancelhas-chan! Faça o máximo possível para que a vice-presidente seja fotografada com os jogos do arcade ao fundo! Vamos, Harumin-senpai, você também pode nos ajudar a derrubar essa ditadura! Eu consigo invadir o computador da escola e mandar as fotos para todos! — Exclama a garota de cabelo rosa. — A gente espalha que a Sobrancelhas-chan estava no arcade depois do expediente!

Para azar de Matsuri, Harumin não quer saber de confusão para o lado dela, pois a tristeza de Yuzu é o que mais a aflige no momento. Ela então notou que Himeko vai virar a próxima kaichou da escola, o que significa que algo muito ruim está para acontecer. 

— Ei, parem vocês todas! Vice-pres, você vai assumir a presidência do conselho estudantil, eu ouvi certo? O que vai acontecer com a Mei-san, ela desistiu do cargo? Conte pra gente o que você sabe! — Harumin pergunta, meio desesperada, colocando as duas mãos nos ombros da vice-presidente Momokino.

— Eu não deveria comentar isso com vocês, mas... é verdade, serei promovida a nova kaichou. Infelizmente, Mei-mei decidiu seguir o caminho desenhado pelo avô e deverá deixar a Academia Aihara nesta semana. Sexta-feira será o último dia dela como estudante. Depois disso, ela deverá pensar apenas nos preparativos para o casamento, que está cada vez mais próximo de se concretizar. — Diz Himeko, desviando o olhar de Harumin.

Matsuri começa a sentir muita raiva e se exalta com a informação da vice-presidente.

— O QUÊ?! Quer dizer que Mei-san preferiu tirar Yuzu-chan da vida dela, depois de todo o sacrifício que a minha onee-chan fez? Desde aquela viagem para a casa de campo do gerente Udagawa eu já não queria mais olhar para a cara daquela traidora, mas agora já é demais! 

— A kaichou, com aquele ar todo sisudo, não teve coragem de dizer não para o avô dela? Por que aceitar se casar com uma pessoa que ela nem conhece, que ela nem escolheu, deixando a felicidade e o futuro dela em segundo plano? — Indigna-se Harumin.

— Taniguchi, assim como Mei-mei, eu também estou prometida em casamento a uma pessoa que eu não pude escolher como marido. Sendo herdeira dos Momokino, é meu papel prosseguir com os costumes dos meus pais. No meu caso, porém, é diferente, pois conheço o meu noivo desde que éramos crianças, e nos damos super bem. Com os Aihara, é tudo mais complicado... 

— Droga! E o que será da Yuzucchi? A kaichou e ela possuem uma relação muito forte, esse afastamento das duas acabou afetando negativamente a todas nós! Sinto que ela não vai receber bem essa notícia! — Com as duas mãos no rosto, Harumin começa a chorar pelo futuro da loira. — Eu não aguento mais ver a Yuzucchi triste e não poder fazer nada a respeito! Eu sei que tem tudo a ver com a kaichou, mas como vou poder ajudar se nenhuma das duas abre o jogo?

Reagindo à emoção demonstrada por Harumin, Himeko desaba no choro e começa a soluçar, chamando a atenção de todos ao redor do arcade. Nene abraça as duas veteranas na tentativa de consolá-las. Matsuri, por sua vez, sente o sangue ferver e decide pensar em algo para ajudar Yuzu a impedir Mei de seguir adiante com o casamento.

________________________________________________ 

A alguns quilômetros dali, Yuzu vai ao mercado comprar os ingredientes para o jantar. A porção de cada ingrediente diminuiu e é suficiente para alimentar ela e sua mãe, e, de vez em quando, ainda sobra para o bentô no dia seguinte. Entre freezers e seções de produtos, a loira acaba por encontrar Shiraho-senpai, sua amiga que havia se formado no ano anterior. 

— Yuzupon, há quanto tempo! 

— Shirapon-senpai! Que raridade encontrar você no mercado! 

— Ah, além de ingredientes para o jantar, alguma força estranha me impeliu a vir para cá, e por coincidência, acabei vendo você fazendo compras. E pelo visto, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido para que nos encontrássemos aqui. Seria algo relacionado a Mei-san?

Assustada com a descoberta de Shiraho-senpai, Yuzu tenta tranquilizá-la, mas pelo jeito não consegue.

— Ah, hahaha, não é nada, senpai! Mei está bastante ocupada com assuntos de família, por isso faz tempo que não nos falamos. Não tem nada de errado, pelo menos não que eu saiba. Eu não quero ser um estorvo na vida dela, então é melhor ficarmos um tempo longe uma da outra até tudo se acalmar.

— Yuzupon, você está emitindo um sentimento que não condiz com seu ajeito alegre e extrovertido de ser, dá para ver no seu olhar. Mesmo que não estejamos frequentando mais a mesma escola, sabe que pode contar comigo quando precisar. 

— Ah, obrigada, Shirapon-senpai! Eu sei que posso contar com sua amizade! Não se preocupe comigo, uma leonina como eu sempre dá um jeito de superar qualquer obstáculo! 

— Minha família conhece o avô de Mei-san, inclusive frequentamos os mesmos eventos sociais. Se eu encontrá-la, vou perguntar o que há com ela e se posso ajudar. 

Shiraho-senpai sabe que algo de errado está acontecendo entre as duas irmãs Aihara. A força que unia Mei e Yuzu sofreu algum tipo de interferência, como se uma pessoa de fora estivesse prestes a cortar o fio que liga o destino das duas. Talvez seja o caso de ligar para Himeko e perguntar sobre o casamento arranjado, sobre o qual elas conversaram na época em que foram passar um final de semana na casa de campo do gerente Udagawa.

Cerca de meia hora depois, com as compras já feitas, Shiraho-senpai oferece uma carona de carro a Yuzu. Já em casa, a gyaru deixa as compras sobre a bancada da cozinha, e vai até o quarto para trocar de roupa antes de preparar o jantar. A receita vai ser o curry apimentado preferido da Mei.

________________________________________________

No Canadá, uma jovem prepara suas malas, já que está prestes a voltar para casa depois de cinco anos. Megumi Sakamoto é uma garota japonesa de 22 anos, dona de cabelos pretos cujo comprimento passavam dos ombros, pele alva e olhos castanhos. Ela havia acabado de concluir a faculdade de Jornalismo em Toronto, onde estudava como bolsista estrangeira. Suas excelentes notas no ensino médio numa escola pública japonesa e sua facilidade em aprender um novo idioma abriram o caminho para a educação no exterior. Apesar da tentação de poder construir uma carreira na América do Norte logo após a formatura, Megumi decidiu viajar ao Japão por conta da saudade de casa, dos pais, da culinária, entre outros fatores.

— Joyce, não vejo a hora de surpreender meus pais, chegando de surpresa em plena sexta-feira! Sinto que chegou a hora de voltar ao meu país, rever todo mundo, minha família e meus amigos. Só que ainda estou em dúvida entre ficar por lá de vez, ou voltar ao Canadá e tentar uma carreira por aqui, sabe... 

— Relaxa, essa dúvida é normal para uma pessoa como você. Saiba que qualquer que seja sua decisão, estarei aqui para te ajudar. Se decidir voltar para Toronto, me liga, você passa um tempo na minha casa até encontrar um canto para você!

— Nem preciso dizer que já aceito, não é mesmo? Mas vamos curtir um pouco o pouco tempo que resta antes de nos despedirmos, porque na sexta à noite já estarei bem longe daqui.

Pelas ruas da cidade, as duas jovens caminham e revisitam os points que frequentavam quando eram apenas estudantes. Recém-formadas, elas não possuem planos prontos para o futuro. O pensamento agora é seguir a maré, deixar a vida moldar o caminho. Como dizem,  _ just go with the flow. _

________________________________________________

Mei está enfurnada em seu quarto na mansão do avô, pensando na noite de sexta-feira, quando irá se encontrar com o Udagawa-san para discutir detalhes sobre o casamento: lista de convidados, organização, local da festa, bufê. Pelos poucos encontros que tiveram, a herdeira dos Aihara pôde perceber a natureza calma e gentil do noivo, muito diferente do golpista Amemiya sensei. Após ter visto a falta de caráter do ex-noivo, Yasuo Aihara fez uso do seu bom relacionamento com as famílias mais ricas de Tóquio para encontrar o homem perfeito para sua única neta.

Satoshi Udagawa era o segundo filho da família Udagawa, proprietária de uma rede de restaurantes de Tóquio. Com 30 anos de idade, já era dono de seu próprio estabelecimento, uma pequena cafeteria numa cidade vizinha. Contrariando os desejos de seus pais, Udagawa-san não era a favor de ter um casamento arranjado; ele queria ter a liberdade de tocar seu próprio negócio, de se casar quando encontrasse a pessoa amada, de não estar atrelado aos negócios da família. Ele já havia escapado uma vez de um casamento arranjado, porém isso não significava que ele estava livre - seus pais continuavam pressionando o filho a arranjar um esposa oriunda de uma família tradicional, na esperança de que Satoshi ajudasse o irmão mais velho a tocar os negócios.

Nos dias em que se manteve afastada de Yuzu, Mei não queria que ninguém tocasse no nome da irmã. Embora quisesse, e muito, saber como a gyaru estava, ela não ousava perguntar e nem procurar a mãe, Ume, e as amigas do colégio para saber a respeito. O pouco que Mei sabia da Yuzu pós-separação era através de olhares de longe, geralmente da janela da sala do conselho ou dos corredores. A kaichou via a loira geralmente descendo ao térreo para passar um tempo sozinha ou trocar algumas palavrinhas com o trio Harumin, Nene e Matsuri.

Ver Yuzu de longe e não poder sentir o entusiasmo e o calor da gyaru estava causando um sofrimento intenso para Mei, mas ela tinha que aguentar, para o bem do avô e do Grupo Aihara. Então, numa medida drástica, para cortar de vez a relação com sua irmã mais velha e tentar seguir em frente, Mei achou melhor adiantar o casamento com Udagawa-san. Nem ela e nem o noivo estavam animados para o compromisso, mas as famílias de ambos não aguentavam mais esperar pelo enlace. 

_Me perdoe, Yuzu... eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas não tive a coragem necessária para contrariar meu avô, não depois de tudo o que ele fez por mim enquanto meu pai esteve fora por todos esses anos. Talvez você não queira mais ver minha cara depois disso tudo, e eu vou entender, tenho que entender. Fui estúpida e injusta em aceitar manter uma relacionamento com você, escondendo o fato de que já estava prometida para outra pessoa._ _Acho que é melhor não nos vermos mais, esquecer que somos da mesma família. Você é livre para escolher seu próprio caminho, enquanto eu... Vou pedir a Udagawa-san apressar o nosso casamento... quem sabe assim, cada uma de nós segue em frente sem necessidade de prolongar o sofrimento,_ disse Mei para si mesma. Ela havia comunicado o avô das suas intenções, e agora era o momento de falar com o noivo.

Udagawa recebeu o telefonema de Mei com surpresa, já que ele pensou que teria pelo menos um ano de preparativos pela frente, na esperança de que talvez alguma das famílias mudasse de ideia e cancelasse o casamento. Vendo que não poderia escapar por conta própria desta vez, ele concordou em receber a herdeira dos Aihara na mansão da família na noite de sexta. Repentinamente, teve de fechar a cafeteria, mas pretendia voltar ao próprio negócio futuramente, dependendo da situação.

— Eu entendo sua preocupação. Vou esperar por você e seu avô na hora e na data marcada, aproveitando que meus pais estarão aqui. Pessoalmente, não vejo motivo para apressarmos as coisas, mas se você decidiu que é o momento certo, então tenho de concordar. Nos vemos, então! Até mais!

Udagawa desligou e respirou fundo, soltando depois um longo suspiro. Não era o que ele queria, mas herdeiros de famílias ricas e tradicionais não costumavam ter a palavra final em uniões arranjadas. 

________________________________________________

Takashi Amemiya foi expulso da Academia Aihara na frente de todas as alunas e funcionários da instituição, tendo sido desmascarado por Yuzu Aihara, irmã de sua ex-noiva. Para não lidar com escândalos na mídia, Yasuo Aihara decidiu abafar o caso, não sem antes avisar a toda a sua rede de contatos sobre o golpista. Desde que perdera o emprego como professor, Amemiya não havia conseguido emprego fixo em nenhum local, tendo sobrevivido a base de trabalhos escusos e morado com a namorada, outra pessoa de caráter duvidoso, que dava golpes em homens ricos com quem se encontrava.

Amemiya jurou que um dia se vingaria dos Aihara por ter sido escorraçado em público e, por consequência, não ter conseguido arrancar nenhum um tostão da família. Parece que seu dia de sorte havia chegado: num de seus encontros com um ricaço, a namorada do golpista obteve a informação de que Mei iria se encontrar com os Udagawa antes do final de semana, para acertar os detalhes do casamento. Uma ligação aqui e outra lá, Amemiya decidiu que iria até o local e esperaria até que a reunião acabasse para surpreender os Aihara. Arranjaria um carro com um de seus contatos e assim daria o troco contra o presidente e a neta.

— Escuta aqui, Amemiya, meu carro não está em boas condições pra rodar por aí. E não estou dizendo isso para não emprestar para você, não é isso. Já tem um tempo que meu companheiro de viagem anda apresentando uns ruídos estranhos, o pedal está mais duro, o carro balança na hora de frear. Até dá para andar com ele, desde que não ande numa velocidade alta...

— Não se preocupe com seu amigo de quatro rodas aqui, vou precisar dele apenas por algumas horas na sexta à noite. Vou trazer ele do jeito que você me entregou, quem sabe até melhor, dependendo da situação. É apenas para resolver um problema, nada de mais, relaxa.

— Conhecendo você, não confio muito na sua palavra. Mas como tenho uma dívida contigo, vou emprestá-lo apenas por uma noite. Se eu reparar que algo estiver errado com o meu carro, você vai estar morto. Escuta bem o que eu estou dizendo!

— Eu vou cumprir minha promessa, pode deixar com o Amemiya aqui. 

Com o carro emprestado, o golpista agora pensa no que pode fazer contra os Aihara, qualquer estrago considerável está bom. O importante é sair vitorioso.

_ Eu poderia matar aquele velho Aihara desgraçado, o que causaria o caos nos negócios da família dele. Poderia matar a Mei, aquela riquinha exemplar, acabar com os planos de sucessão do velho. Ou poderia causar um estrago no corpo dela, a ponto de ninguém querer se casar com uma ojou-sama desfigurada... No melhor dos casos, poderia matar os dois de uma vez, acabando com o Grupo Aihara! Preciso acabar com todos eles, nem que para isso eu tenha que sair morto! ,  _ Amemiya aparenta enlouquecer com as ideias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está maior que o anterior, já que ele estava com a maior parte pronta antes de eu decidir acrescentar mais detalhes. Espero que não esteja cansativo para vocês! Se acharem que devo dar uma diminuída na extensão dos capítulos, por favor, deixem um comentário de feedback!
> 
> Agradeço a tod@s pela leitura desta fanfic!


	3. Capítulo 3 - Para o bem de Yuzu e Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É a véspera da saída de Mei do colégio, mas Yuzu parece não desconfiar de nada. Mei, por sua vez, chega mais cedo ao conselho estudantil e lê dois relatórios sobre uma certa pessoa que ela não consegue esquecer. Harumin, Nene e Matsuri mexem os pauzinhos para ajudar Yuzu. Shiraho-senpai e Himeko também planejam algo para ajudar Mei.

Já é manhã de quinta-feira, e Yuzu acorda para preparar o seu bentô e tomar café com sua mãe, que conseguiu pegar dois dias de folga depois das terríveis horas-extras no serviço. Ume não quer saber de sair de casa; tudo o que ela quer no momento é tomar seu café e ficar no sofá o dia inteiro, se distrair assistindo a dramas coreanos românticos, com suas latinhas de cerveja e seus petiscos. 

Os dias de folga de Ume também estão servindo como uma forma de escape, devido a uma preocupação que surgiu logo no começo da semana. Por meio de um telefonema vindo da mansão, Ume soube das novidades a respeito do casamento de Mei, o que a entristece, pois sabe que não é o caminho que sua filha do coração quer de verdade.  _ Mei-chan, você é uma garota de apenas 17 anos, tem muito tempo pela frente antes de se casar, por que a pressa? Eu não quero que você cometa um erro que pode custar sua felicidade, os negócios de sua família são importantes, mas não podem contrariar o que está em seu coração. Gostaria que você voltasse para casa, não apenas por mim, mas por sua felicidade e por Yuzu! Foi só você partir e o clima ficou tão triste _ , Ume diz para si mesma, como se isto fosse o suficiente para Mei mudar de ideia.

Logo após receber a notícia bombástica, a mãe da gyaru ficou apreensiva, pois logo todos na escola saberão da proximidade do casamento. Qual será a reação de Yuzu? Com certeza não será a melhor, e é isso o que preocupa a senhora Aihara, que precisa se preparar para lidar com a dor da filha. Desde o telefonema, ela passou a sentir um aperto no peito do tipo que nunca havia sentido antes, como se fosse um aviso, um pressentimento sobre algo prestes a acontecer. E pelo visto, não deve ser nada bom.

Yuzu está totalmente alheia ao que as amigas e sua mãe sabem. Qualquer coisa que envolva o nome da sua amada parece ser uma faca pronta para ser enfiada em seu corpo. Por enquanto, ela se distrai do sofrimento colando o rosto nos livros, logo ela que tinha a fama de não ser aplicada. Ela conseguiu o top 50 da última vez, mas seu foco é chegar ao top 10 para, quem sabe, o avô postiço tenha algum tipo de consideração por sua pessoa. Talvez, quem sabe, até Mei se surpreenda e venha pelo menos parabenizá-la pelo feito.

Como nos últimos seis meses, o café da manhã transcorre silencioso, com poucas palavras trocadas entre mãe e filha. Entre goles e biscoitos, Ume olha de relance para a filha, a gyaru com um olhar distante pensando em outras coisas. Terminado o café, Yuzu vai até a geladeira pegar as sobras do jantar de ontem e prepara o seu bentô rapidamente, enquanto a mãe continua observando cada gesto da loira. Yuzu então volta ao quarto para pegar suas coisas e enfim ir ao colégio. Porém, antes de se dirigir à porta, ela é parada por sua mãe para uma conversa.

— Yuzu-chan, venha aqui só um pouquinho. Queria falar algo contigo. Você anda tão aplicada que nem um tempinho comigo tem mais! Sinto sua falta!

Ciente da verdade que a mãe acabou de dizer, Yuzu vai até o sofá e senta ao lado da mãe. Talvez ela se atrase hoje e receba uma bronca do conselho estudantil, mas diante dos últimos resultados escolares, não se preocupa muito.

— Desculpe, mama, não era minha intenção te deixar de lado. Vamos, sou toda ouvidos, pelo menos por enquanto! 

— Então, querida, vou ser direta ao ponto: desde que Mei-chan voltou para a mansão por conta do casamento arranjado, você não é mais a mesma garota alegre e alto astral de antes. Quando vocês duas se conheceram, achei que as coisas não dariam certo, mas depois de um tempo senti que vocês criaram um tipo de laço, não sei explicar. Alguma coisa ruim aconteceu com vocês antes da Mei-chan voltar a morar com o avô? Você sente falta da Mei, certo?

Yuzu suspira por não querer tocar no assunto, mas já que é a mãe, ela cede.

— Mama... Eu e a Mei estávamos começando a nos dar bem, uma vendo um lado que a outra geralmente não demonstra quando está na escola. Eu via a Mei que a maioria da escola não tem a oportunidade de ver: uma pessoa com fraquezas e defeitos como todas as outras, que dorme facilmente em qualquer lugar, que não sabe ligar um forno microondas. Esses pequenos traços dela, que em nada lembram a kaichou disciplinadora e rígida da Academia Aihara, me deixavam feliz. Mas a saída repentina dela e a carta que ela me deixou, explicando os motivos, me deixaram sem chão. Fiquei desolada por ela não ter dito pessoalmente para mim, a irmã mais velha.

— Querida, temos que entender o lado dela. Como herdeira de um grande grupo, ela precisa assumir responsabilidades, e isso inclui abrir mão de muitas coisas que garotas como você podem ter. Eu, no lugar dela, não gostaria de ter meus passos desenhados de antemão. Mas a família dela faz parte de um mundo totalmente diferente do nosso.

— Eu sei, mama. Só que eu sei que não era isso o que ela queria. Ela inclusive me contou que desde pequena, ela aprendeu apenas a cumprir o que esperavam dela, nunca se sentiu no direito de pedir algo. Ela sair assim, de repente, para casar com alguém... alguém que ela não conhece, só porque o avô pensa primeiro nos negócios, é algo que partiu meu coração. Eu queria muito ela de volta, vivendo com a gente, como uma garota normal, que pode ficar junto da pessoa amada.

— Yuzu-chan, meu amor, olhe para sua mãe. — Ume pede e sua filha obedece. — Infelizmente, Mei-chan havia me pedido para não dizer nada a você sobre a volta à mansão. Eu senti que não era o que ela queria, mas não teve como recusar o pedido do avô. Não fique brava com ela.

— Eu não estou brava, estou triste e arrasada. Eu quero ela aqui comigo, com todos. A casa dela é aqui, ela pode pedir qualquer receita que eu preparo, ela pode me dar bronca e eu vou entender. Sinto muita saudade da Mei me ensinando as matérias da escola, dela ao meu lado na cama, no nosso quarto... — Yuzu fica vermelha e para antes que comece a falar coisas que não deve.

— Querida, tem algo machucando seu coração que você queira contar para mim? Você e Mei-chan criaram um laço bonito, e sinto que tem algo guardado com vocês duas, como um segredo que eu não sei. Eu estou aqui, pronta para ouvir e apoiar minhas duas garotas. 

A gyaru então levanta e vai até a mãe e a abraça forte, lágrimas caindo. Ume fica consternada com o gesto e coloca as duas mãos entre o rosto da filha.

— Sou sua mãe, e qualquer luta que você tiver de travar eu estarei aqui para te apoiar. Você e Mei-chan estão sofrendo muito, eu sei. Eu estarei aqui sempre que vocês precisarem.

— Obrigada, mama. Me dê forças para enfrentar essa saudade que eu sinto. A casa está tão vazia e tão sem graça com a Mei ausente. Nem na escola conseguimos nos ver mais; ela mudou de sala, e os trabalhos dela no conselho estudantil ficaram muito mais exigentes, não a vejo nem quando passo um tempo a mais na escola. Parece até que ela não está mais lá, como se tivesse saído de vez sem dizer adeus até mesmo para Momokino-san.

— Ah, talvez ela esteja muito ocupada com outros assuntos familiares, provavelmente saberemos de algo nos próximos dias... — Ume hesita e quase deixa escapar a informação do casamento.

— Hein? O que tem nos próximos dias com a Mei? Ela conversou com você, mama? — Yuzu fica surpresa com o que a mãe fala.

Desconversando, Ume se levanta e apressa a filha.

— Ah, nada, foi só impressão sua, eu apenas pensei que talvez ela apareça aqui algum dia desses. Yuzu, vamos, se apresse, antes que o conselho te dê bronca! 

Praticamente enxotada de casa, Yuzu calça seus sapatos e vai correndo até a estação de metrô.

________________________________________________

Mei chegou mais cedo à escola, trazida pelo motorista de seu avô. Como este é seu penúltimo dia na Academia Aihara, ela prefere adiantar todos os papeis pendentes antes de passar o cargo para Himeko. Sozinha na sala do conselho, ela vai até os arquivos ver os relatórios feitos pelos membros e professores. Nos relatórios dos últimos, ela alcança um arquivo em específico.

_ — Yuzu Aihara, segundo ano, turma 2-A. Participativa nas aulas, pontual, melhorou muito o desempenho nas últimas provas; ficou no top 50 de melhores pontuadoras da escola, notas acima da média em todas as disciplinas. Não tem demonstrado indisciplina além do uniforme inapropriado. No geral, seu comportamento e desempenho escolar espantaram os professores, que preveem um provável top 10 se o nível se cotinuar constante. —  _ Mei lê em voz alta. Logo em seguida, ela pega o relatório feito pelos membros do conselho e faz a mesma coisa.

—  _ A aluna Yuzu Aihara têm colaborado ultimamente, chegando cedo à escola e indo direto para a casa logo após o termino das aulas. As companhias de sempre(Harumi Taniguchi, Nene Nomura e Matsuri Mizusawa) estão afastadas de sua pessoa, e portanto devem ter colaborado para a melhora no comportamento da aluna em questão. Exceto pelo uniforme, Yuzu Aihara têm seguido as normas da escola, e seu desempenho têm sido elogiado inclusive pelos professores.  _

Surpresa pelos relatórios a favor de Yuzu, Mei sente orgulho pela loira ter encontrado o caminho correto, ainda que tenha sido um tanto tardio. A kaichou lembra do fatídico dia em que viu Yuzu sendo beijada por Matsuri numa esquina perto de casa. Logo depois de ter presenciado a cena, ainda teve de reunir coragem para informar a gyaru do 97º lugar. Mei havia ficado possessa com a cena, sua cabeça focada na possibilidade de alguém vir tomar o lugar dela na vida de Yuzu. Aquele demônio de cabelo rosa teve a audácia de roubar um beijo da Yuzu! Quem essa garota pensa que é para desafiar Mei Aihara?

Depois de ter disputado contra Matsuri e ter vencido a batalha por Yuzu, a kaichou se lembrou da péssima noite de Natal, quando seus sentimentos foram recusados. Será que Yuzu se assustou por Mei ter ido com muita sede ao pote? Logo vieram os dois meses ignorando a gyaru, tentando fingir que ela não existia. Mei sentiu muita falta de Yuzu nesse período, mas não queria ceder e pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido. Um sentimento mais forte pela loira tomou conta da herdeira dos Aihara, mas sua falta de habilidade com as emoções a impedia de dizer que amava Yuzu. Foi só com a ajuda de Sara e Nina durante a viagem a Kyoto que Mei conseguiu enfim fazer as pazes com Yuzu. E foi a partir daí que seu romance com a gyaru deslanchou, chegando a um ponto em que já estava quase impossível esconder o namoro.

Mas aí vieram as responsabilidades da família Aihara e todos os planos designados pelo avô. Justo no momento em que o namoro das duas estava tão forte, em que ela havia ganhado um anel de compromisso da amada — Mei ainda se pergunta como Yuzu conseguiu comprar aquelas peças caras sem ninguém saber, incluindo Ume. De onde veio o dinheiro? Sabia que Yuzu recebia uma mesada da mãe, mas o dinheiro não seria suficiente nem para comprar um anel, quem diria um par. Como era um presente, ela não perguntou os meios que a loira havia usado para adquirir as joias. Simplesmente aceitou e guardou o anel como um tesouro.

Subitamente, a ficha caiu: estava de novo pensando em Yuzu! Quanto mais tentava se afastar da amada, mais Mei sentia falta dela. Por que quando a gente precisa se livrar de um pensamento, mais ele fica em nossa cabeça? Yuzu, Yuzu, Yuzu... É difícil parar de pensar nela, de todo o amor e atenção que ela dedicava a Mei. Apesar de a kaichou barrar todas as demonstrações de afeto, no fundo ela amava o quanto Yuzu a abraçava e pegava em sua mão em qualquer situação. 

— Yuzu, o que você fez comigo? Eu não consigo mais tirar você da minha cabeça. Quanto mais eu tento, mais me complico. Droga, como vou assumir as responsabilidades do meu avô com você toda hora na minha memória? Como eu resolvo esse impasse sem decepcionar o vovô? Eu não sei se vou aguentar levar isso adiante, mas já dei minha palavra, não consigo voltar atrás.

Por dentro do uniforme, em volta do pescoço, a correntinha com o anel dado é segurado com força pelas mãos da kaichou. Amanhã é dia de se despedir da escola, da presidência do conselho estudantil, de Yuzu. A carta já havia sido uma despedida, mas agora é para valer. Nas próximas semanas, Mei só sairá da mansão do avô para ir até a mansão dos Udagawa, participar dos eventos familiares, ficar mais próxima do noivo. Não é o que ela gostaria, mas foi uma imposição do avô para agradar os Udagawa e reforçar os negócios familiares.

**________________________________________________**

Harumin não queria ir para a escola, não depois do que ouviu no outro dia quando ela, Matsuri e Nene toparam com Himeko no arcade. Infelizmente, sua irmã Mitsuko está em casa, e não pega bem dizer não para a ex-kaichou da Academia Aihara que conhecida e temida por ter liderado o conselho estudantil com mãos de ferro. A avó das Taniguchi até tenta suavizar o estilo durão da neta mais velha, mas não adianta, já que Harumin se sente desconfortável e com medo da disciplina imposta por sua onee-san. As duas não conseguem se comunicar direito como irmãs, são duas garotas com estilos de vida bem diferentes.

_ Quando Mi-chan vem para cá, eu não consigo ter muita liberdade, mesmo com a vovó dando bronca nela! Ah, por que ela apareceu justo agora? Queria ter uma desculpa para não ir hoje, mas não consigo pensar em nada, minha irmã me levaria à força naquela moto! E outra... como Mi-chan trabalha para o Grupo Aihara e sabe o que acontece na escola, provavelmente já sabia da decisão da Mei, só decidiu não contar para mim. Fico pensando agora em como eu vou encarar a Yuzucchi hoje, SE ela decidir aparecer depois da péssima notícia! Mas... E SE ELA AINDA NÃO SABE DE NADA?,  _ Harumin se dá conta de que Yuzu pode não estar ciente do casamento próximo.

A caçula dos Taniguchi se arruma para tomar o café e, em seguida, seguir seu caminho para a escola. Ela desce as escadas e se senta à mesa, na companhia da avó, e depois percebe que a irmã ainda não acordou. 

— Ué, Mi-chan não vai trabalhar hoje? Ela não é de acordar tarde!

— Ela tirou alguns dias de folga, parece que os trabalhos no Grupo Aihara estão puxados nos últimos dias. Algo me diz que o presidente da empresa está pensando em algumas mudanças.

— Hmm, entendi, vovó. Não sabia disso, a Mi-chan não é de comentar sobre o trabalho dela.

— Mas ela vai estar em casa o dia inteiro nesses dias, vocês podem conversar à noite. Inclusive Kayo-chan ficou de vir jantar aqui, Mi-chan a convidou. Vai ser muito bom ter mais gente aqui, a casa fica mais animada. Ah! Não demore muito para chegar hoje, Haru-chan, senão Mi-chan vai pegar no seu pé até não der mais.

— Ok, vovó, vou tentar. Não prometo nada, mas farei o possível.

Algum tempo se passa até Harumin pegar suas coisas e partir para a escola. No caminho, a garota pensa em se reunir com Nene e Matsuri, até para saber se alguma delas deu a notícia do casamento para Yuzu. A intuição dela diz que a loira ainda está totalmente por fora do que acontece no conselho estudantil, e que provavelmente nem quer ouvir mais o nome de Mei. Decidida a fazer algo, Harumin pega seu celular e envia uma mensagem para Nene e Matsuri, para que as três possam arrastar Yuzu e contar as más notícias.

Na chegada ao portão da escola, Harumin topa com Yuzu, que finge não estar desanimada para mais um dia no local de tantas memórias com Mei. Ela parece muito tranquila para o último dia da kaichou na Academia Aihara, o que realmente é um indício de que a gyaru não tem noção do que está havendo. Yuzu segue em direção à sala de aula, enquanto Harumin decide ficar para trás e aguardar por Nene e Matsuri.

— Bom dia, Harumin-senpai! Você estava com saudades de mim, por isso atrasou o passo para me esperar? Que gentil da sua parte! Sinto que devo retribuir com algo, tipo, um encontro... ou se você quiser outra coisa, só pedir que estou a sua disposição.

— Bom dia, senpai! Eu pensei ter visto você e Yuzu-senpai andando juntas, mas acho que foi só uma visão minha de HaruYuzu. Já estava começando a imaginar uma cena de Momoiro Sisters em que as duas protagonistas se... Ai, meu nariz tá sangrando no meu uniforme! — Diz Nene, com seus pensamentos pervertidos logo pela manhã.

— Bom dia para as duas! Olha, para começo de conversa, não sei porque ainda ando com vocês, duas doidas varridas e pervertidas. Eu desacelerei o passo porque preciso da ajuda de vocês. A gente precisa pegar a Yuzu e ajudá-la a resolver as coisas com a Mei. Só que tem um porém: parece que ela ainda não sabe que a kaichou apressou o casório, ninguém deve ter contado isso a ela. 

— Hmm, pelo visto Mei-san deve ter usado o seu poder como presidente para calar qualquer uma que se atreva a falar do casamento. Não sei para quê manter o “segredinho” dela, já que ela nem estará mais aqui depois de amanhã. Além do mais, as garotas ricas já estarão sabendo e espalhando a notícia pelo colégio, é praticamente inútil querer esconder. Que estúpida! — Comenta Matsuri.

— Senpai, você já pensou em algo? Do jeito que Yuzu-senpai anda, é meio difícil alcançá-la. Digo isso porque não temos passado tempo juntas logo depois da escola, e mesmo no intervalo ela prefere passar um tempo sozinha ou ficar na biblioteca. Toda vez que tento ver você e ela juntas perto dos armários, não consigo mais, meu ship HaruYuzu está para afundar se continuar deste jeito... — Nene choraminga para Harumin, que então fala.

— Olha, a gente vai ter que dar um jeito, nem que a gente fique de tocaia na hora da saída ou invente alguma coisa para arrastá-la para algum lugar longe daqui. Eu posso tentar alcançá-la assim que a última aula acabar, vou inventar alguma desculpa só para ver se consigo segurá-la até vocês se juntarem. Já que é para todas ajudarmos Yuzucchi de algum jeito, que estejamos todas juntas quando a bomba cair.

— Eu até consigo escapar rápido da sala de aula, o problema mesmo é esperar pela Nene arrumar todas as coisas dela. 

— Ei, Matsuri, hoje eu acho que consigo sair rápido, talvez eu deixe algum livro para trás! Só preciso ver se esqueço o livro certo!

— Bem, então a gente se encontra perto dos armários, logo na saída. Façam o favor de aparecerem o quanto antes, para que Yuzucchi não mude de ideia! Se vocês amarelarem, eu vou fazer questão de ignorar as duas pelos próximos meses!

Ao ouvirem a ameaça de Harumin, Matsuri e Nene sentem a corda no pescoço e entram em acordo para nada falhar. As três amigas de Yuzu rumam para suas respectivas salas, cientes de que hoje é o dia D do plano de ajudar a loira a resolver seus problemas com Mei.

________________________________________________

Himeko está nervosa com a véspera da saída de Mei do colégio. Sem hesitar, ela liga para Shiraho depois de tomar o café da manhã.

— Alô? Shiraho-senpai? Bom dia, aqui é Himeko Momokino. Se não for incomodá-la, poderia conversar um momento contigo? Eu sei que não deveria ligar a esta hora da manhã, mas é um motivo muito urgente! 

— Ah, bom dia, Himeko-san! Claro, pode falar! É algo sobre Mei-san e Yuzupon, certo?

— Você já sabe então? 

— Espere, Himeko-san, tem algo errado com as duas? 

— Ah, então ainda não te contaram. Bem, é o seguinte: Mei-mei decidiu adiantar o casamento, e amanhã ela deixará de ser a presidente do conselho estudantil. Eu serei a sucessora dela, mas tem alguns outros detalhes que você precisa saber.

— Mei-san então decidiu adiantar tudo? Então era por isso que Yuzupon estava com uma aura tão negativa quando nos encontramos no começo da semana? Agora está explicado!

— Não sei nada sobre Aihara Yuzu. Aliás, não sei se já a comunicaram, visto que ela faz parte da família. Mas, enfim, o que tenho para dizer é outra coisa. Mei-mei não me parece nada feliz com a decisão, e meu maior medo é vê-la sofrer pelo resto da vida. Está muito claro para mim que, desde que ela saiu da convivência com aquela delinquente loira, tudo voltou a ser o que era antes, ou talvez até pior. Mei-mei está prestes a cometer o maior erro da vida dela, e eu não sei o que fazer mais. A tristeza dela é tão aparente que me fez lembrar de quando o pai dela saiu de casa. Por favor, senpai, preciso de sua ajuda, me dê alguma ideia para ajudar Mei-mei nesse momento tão complicado.

— Himeko-san, mesmo não tendo visto Mei-san nos últimos tempos, sei que as coisas não andam boas pelo modo como Yuzupon estava na última vez que a encontrei. Eu soube que as duas estavam longe uma da outra, mas não sabia que era por conta do casamento. O que posso te dizer é que Yuzupon está sofrendo muito, mesmo ela tendo dito para mim que estava tudo bem. Algo me arrastou para o mercado no dia em que encontrei com ela, e parece que era esse sofrimento envolvendo as duas irmãs. 

— Eu não sei o que Yuzu e Mei-mei fizeram para ficar tão unidas. Toda vez que toco no nome daquela delinquente, parece que estou enfiando uma faca no peito da minha amiga. Alguma coisa aí me inquieta, mas não tenho coragem de perguntar. 

— Vamos manter a calma. Que tal nos encontrarmos logo após as aulas? Invente alguma desculpa para o conselho, diga que sua família tem um assunto urgente para tratar com a minha, algo que seja plausível para Mei-san. Podemos esperar por Yuzupon e ver o que faremos.

— Entendi, senpai. Vou ter que mentir para Mei-mei, mas é para o bem dela... e de Aihara Yuzu. Nos vemos mais tarde, então.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui vai mais um capítulo da minha fanfiction. Foi meio corrido para escrever, mas espero que seja do agrado de vocês.  
> Para feedbacks e críticas construtivas, por favor, usem os comentários! 
> 
> Agradeço a tod@s que acompanham esta fanfic de Citrus!


	4. Capítulo 4 - Operação "Derrotar o Dragão e Salvar a Princesa"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumin, Matsuri e Nene tentam convencer Yuzu a escutar o que elas têm a dizer. Shiraho e Himeko se reúnem para ver o que podem fazer para ajudar Mei. Amemiya já está com tudo pronto para tentar acabar com os Aihara. Megumi chega ao Japão para matar as saudades de tudo e de todos. Yuzu é informada dos planos de Mei e decide agir.

Amemiya começou a demonstrar sinais de desequilíbrio logo depois de ter sido expulso e enxotado da Academia Aihara. Logo quando se tornou o noivo escolhido para desposar Mei, o ex-professor havia pensado em várias possibilidades: ganharia poder e dinheiro ao assumir algum papel importante no Grupo Aihara, depois daria um golpe poderoso que deixaria a família da futura esposa na miséria; depois de acabar com o velho Yasuo e sua neta, ele partiria rumo a um paraíso no Pacífico ou no Caribe, onde poderia gastar todo o dinheiro em companhia da namorada também golpista. 

Ele se lembrou do dia em que seu nome foi dito em alto e bom som por Yuzu, que invadiu o palco e tomou o microfone de uma das integrantes do conselho estudantil. Ficou tão cego de raiva quando todos os olhares — dos professores, das alunas, dos funcionários e do presidente Aihara — se voltaram para ele que havia esquecido daquela estudante loira, com uniforme totalmente diferente do adotado pela escola. Algum tempo depois, Amemiya viria a descobrir que Yuzu era, na verdade, a irmã de Mei, porém não uma Aihara de origem. 

_ Depois de acabar com o velho e a neta, vou atrás daquela idiota que me denunciou, a Aihara postiça! Ela também merece receber o troco por ter me denunciado! Qualquer Aihara que estiver na minha frente merece sofrer muito. Ninguém tem o direito de brincar com a vida de Takashi Amemiya, NINGUÉM! Eu vou descobrir onde aquela miserável mora, vou acabar com a vida dela até que não sobre nada!  _ — delirou Amemiya. 

Dentro do carro emprestado, um revólver adquirido por meio dos criminosos que ele conhecia, um punhal, um machado e um galão de combustível. Como iria usar essas armas, nem ele mesmo sabia. O importante era fazer logo o serviço e extravasar toda a raiva acumulada no último ano.

_________________________________

No aeroporto internacional de Tóquio, desembarcam vários passageiros de um voo vindo do Canadá. No meio deles, Megumi não vê a hora de pegar toda a sua bagagem e ligar para o irmão mais velho, pedindo para buscá-la no setor de desembarque. Ela poderia muito bem pegar um táxi e sair do aeroporto o quanto antes, mas para que pagar caro quando seu irmão pode muito bem dirigir o carro da família? Aproveitando que Koichi trabalha em casa como programador, não teria problema tirá-lo por alguns minutos da frente do computador para ir até ela. 

— Alô! Koichi! Cheguei, vem me buscar! Só não diga nada para mamãe e papai. Faz de conta que você precisou sair a pedido do serviço e vai ter que ir de carro até o aeroporto. 

— Ah, sua preguiçosa! Podia ter me avisado com antecedência sobre o horário de desembarque! Não é porque trabalho em casa que tenho liberdade para me ausentar o horário que quiser! Eu tenho prazos, sabia? Nesses cinco anos no Canadá parece que você não aprendeu a planejar direito, hein...

— Por favor, meu irmão preferido! Vai ser muito estranho se um táxi parar em frente a nossa casa, papai e mamãe vão desconfiar. 

— Não sei porque a frescura de querer fazer uma surpresa, era só falar que estava voltando pra casa e pronto! 

— Mas é que eles pensavam que eu fosse ficar pra sempre no Canadá, e eu meio que mudei de ideia, pelo menos por enquanto.

— Ah, tá bom, entendi. Só preciso de mais quinze minutos e já estou saindo de casa. Me espera ali no setor de desembarque.

A garota aproveitou o tempo que ainda tinha para passar na livraria do aeroporto, ver o que havia de interessante em termos de jornais e revistas. Ela adorava folhear as revistas de moda e comportamento feminino, mas também espiava as publicações sobre negócios e desenvolvimento profissional, visando no futuro abrir sua própria empresa. Não que ela fosse do tipo empreendedora; o que ela na verdade queria era uma alternativa caso o trabalho dentro de uma redação não desse certo.

Numa das revistas sobre negócios, um certo senhor apareceu numa pequena nota na seção de bastidores. O Grupo Educacional Aihara, conhecido pela tradição no setor de ensino, estava planejando mudanças para a sucessão dentro da empresa, e alguns conhecidos já contavam alguns rumores para jornalistas. Como não era algo que interessasse a Megumi, a jovem simplesmente fechou a revista e foi olhar a seção de publicações importadas, onde estavam exemplares de Vogue, Marie Claire, Interview, entre outras. Por ter morado um tempo fora, aqueles visuais das capas não a impressionavam muito. Ela estava era com saudade da moda do país natal, queria saber o que havia de novo nos estilos de rua, se havia novos grupos urbanos. Ela se lembrava da moda das gyaru, com suas roupas chocantes para o estilo recatado japonês, e das lolitas impecavelmente vestidas dos pés à cabeça. 

Depois da livraria, Megumi foi até a seção de desembarque, aguardar o irmão. Ela já estava cansada de andar com aquelas malas cheias pelo aeroporto, não via a hora de comer qualquer coisa que a mãe preparasse. Até das broncas do pai ela sentia saudade, pois era sinal de que ele se importava com ela, a filha caçula.

— Ei, bobona! Vai ficar aí parada, ou vai entrar? Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, viu?

— Koichi! Que bom que você não demorou muito! Que tal me ajudar com essas malas? Eu não vou dar conta de colocar tudo sozinha dentro do carro!

— Ok, já vi que ia ter que fazer isso mesmo... 

Carro preparado, os dois irmãos parte em direção à casa da família Sakamoto, onde terão muito tempo para colocar as conversas em dia.

_________________________________

A última aula do dia está para acabar, e Yuzu não aguenta mais esperar para ir direto para casa. Na carteira da frente, Harumin vira a cabeça para trás e repara na ansiedade da amiga, que nem imagina o que deve acontecer nas próximas horas. Nene e Matsuri precisam estar prontas para arrastar Yuzu, sob pena de não terem mais a companhia de Harumin para seus momentos de lazer. 

— Bem, pessoal, por hoje é só. Por favor, não esqueçam de fazer os exercícios de matemática da unidade que abordamos hoje. Estão todas dispensadas. — O professor finaliza a aula, para alívio das meninas. 

Como se suas mãos fossem as de um robô de fábrica, Yuzu guarda rapidamente os livros, o caderno e seu estojo na bolsa. Harumin, por sua vez, havia guardado suas coisas antes mesmo do professor ter finalizado tudo, sinal de que ela está mesmo empenhada em fazer a amiga falar tudo o que está acontecendo. Yuzu se levanta e apressa o passo até os armários da entrada, com a amiga agindo como sua sombra logo atrás, de modo que a loira nem se dá conta de que alguém está na sua cola.

Com os sapatos já trocados, Yuzu fecha a porta do seu armário e dá de cara com Harumin, se assustando a ponto de quase cair no chão.

— YUZUCCHI! — A caçula dos Taniguchi berra.

— HARUMIN! — A loira quase salta para trás. — O que deu em você? Quase que caio de susto aqui! Como conseguiu me alcançar sem fazer um barulho? 

— Eu acho que você é que está muito concentrada e não percebe os outros ao redor. Estava praticamente uns dez centímetros atrás de você, quase caindo nas suas costas!

— Tá, mas para que você me seguiu? Fiz algo errado? Você quer sair pra comprar roupas? Se for isso, eu não tenho tempo, tá? Acho melhor você arrastar Nene e Matsuri...

Harumin estica um dos braços e bate a mão no armário, fazendo um barulho enorme que chama a atenção das demais alunas. Yuzu estranha a atitude da amiga.

— Não, não é isso! É que... e-eu tenho algo grave para te contar, e você é a ÚNICA pessoa que pode dar um jeito. Por favor, me escuta! 

— O que você tem de grave para me contar? E por que eu sou a única que pode resolver esse problema, amiga? Não estou gostando dessa conversa...

— Precisamos ir a algum outro local, pode ser numa lanchonete aqui perto? Eu não sei nem como vou te falar o que está havendo, não queria ter que dizer isso e nem ver sua reação ao saber da última.

— O-ok, tudo bem, eu vou. Você está me assustando com esse suspense todo... Por acaso você está doente? Ou por algum acaso você está... GRÁVIDA? — Yuzu fala alto e algumas meninas próximas ao armário se espantam. Harumin tapa a boca da amiga antes que todo o colégio entenda errado. Algumas meninas cochicham.

— NÃO! — A caçula dos Taniguchi olha ao redor, o suor escorrendo da testa. — Não estou grávida, o problema é GRAVE, entendeu, GRAVE! E mesmo se eu estivesse grávida, no que você iria me ajudar, garota? Se eu estivesse barriguda, Mi-chan me mataria e nem na escola eu daria as caras. 

Logo atrás, Matsuri e Nene chegam.

— Nene e Matsuri, vocês sabem o que está havendo com a Harumin? Eu sei que ando muito ausente nos últimos tempos, então estou bem por fora do que vocês aprontam. O que você estão planejando? 

— Yuzu-chan, queremos te ajudar, sabemos que a Mei-san te deixou arrasada e te abandonou. Só que parece que você não percebeu a que ponto a sua “irmãzinha” chegou. Não reparou nada diferente na sua casa? Sua mãe não comentou nenhuma novidade? — Matsuri pergunta.

— Se querem saber, nem com minha mãe tenho tido tempo de conversar. Estou focada em entrar para o top 10 nas próximas provas, passo a noite inteira no meu quarto e vou dormir. E o que tem a Mei com esse problema, além dos que ela já me causou? — Ouvir o nome da kaichou causa uma dor intensa em Yuzu.

— Harumin-senpai, você estava certa mesmo. Yuzu-senpai infelizmente está alheia a tudo. Acho melhor todas sairmos daqui logo, pois a vice-presidente está vindo logo ali atrás, e eu já tomei uma bronca dela hoje! — Nene vai empurrando as outras três em direção à saída do colégio.

— Está certo! Yuzucchi, você vai com a gente nem que seja arrastada! 

Sem ter como negar, a loira vai com as três amigas antes que Himeko chegue aos gritos para advertir o grupo.

_________________________________

Cerca de dez minutos antes, na sala do conselho estudantil, Mei está concentrada em organizar e conferir os papeis que serão passados para Himeko, a nova presidente a partir de amanhã. Com um peso no peito, Himeko avisa a amiga que terá de ir mais cedo para casa para tratar de assuntos com a família de Shiraho-senpai.

— Mei-mei, infelizmente minha família tem negócios importantíssimos para tratar hoje com a família de Shiraho-senpai. Por isso, não poderei ficar aqui hoje para te ajudar. Sinto por deixá-la cuidando de tudo sozinha. 

— Oh, claro, Himeko! Não tem problema nenhum, sua dedicação ao conselho beira a perfeição. Eu só vou organizar todos os relatórios para transferir a presidência sem maiores dificuldades amanhã.

— Eu... não sei se estou preparada para amanhã... como vou entrar no colégio, sabendo que você não estará aqui? — Os olhos da vice-presidente começam a marejar.

— Por favor, não comece... Himeko, eu — Mei ia falar, mas é impedida pela amiga.

— Desculpa, Mei-mei! Preciso ir!

A herdeira dos Momokino pega suas coisas e desce para o térreo, ansiosa por encontrar Shiraho-senpai na entrada da escola. Porém, o que ela não esperava era ver um certo grupo de garotas reunido na frente dos armários. No meio das meninas, ela percebe a presença de Yuzu, a pessoa com a qual Himeko não quer conversa por ora. 

_ “Por que Aihara Yuzu tinha que estar logo agora por aqui? Eu não queria ter de encará-la! E ainda com o resto do bando de delinquentes! Parece que o dia hoje é para testar minha paciência!”,  _ Himeko pensa e desacelera o passo. Para sorte dela, nem Yuzu e as outras três querem vê-la no momento, e o grupo logo deixa o prédio da escola. A vice-presidente não tem pressa e espera mais uns dez minutos para que o grupo tenha tempo de se afastar do colégio.

Poucos minutos depois, um carro preto de luxo para na porta da Academia Aihara. Dentro dele, Shiraho-senpai aguarda Himeko.

— Senhorita, quer que eu vá chamar a senhorita Himeko? — O motorista pergunta.

— Não será necessário, ela está vindo logo ali.

A vice-presidente chega até o carro e olha em todas as direções para verificar se está sendo observada, e só depois uma das portas de trás se abre para ela. Após cumprimentar Shiraho e entrar, as duas decidem ir lanchar em algum local ali perto.

— Shiraho-senpai, Aihara Yuzu já saiu com o grupinho de delinquentes de sempre. Elas me viram indo em direção aos armários da entrada e deram no pé. Você queria esperar por ela, não é mesmo? Mas eu não me sentiria à vontade com ela ao redor. Nesses últimos meses, tenho feito o possível para não topar com aquela encrenqueira.

— Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que irei encontrá-la logo, logo. Ah! Lembrei de uma lanchonete nas redondezas, Himeko-san. Algo me diz que será melhor irmos direto para lá. Se não se importar, gostaria de lanchar naquele local porque ainda não almocei. 

— Por mim sem problemas, senpai. Hoje vou quebrar a regra da escola e usar o uniforme para passarmos na lanchonete. Mas como é por um bom motivo, não creio haver problemas. Só espero não encontrar alunas da Academia por lá.

_________________________________

Na casa dos Sakamoto, o carro estaciona na garagem, e dois jovens pulam para fora do veículo. As malas são retiradas e arrastadas para dentro da casa, sem que as duas pessoas na cozinha percebam.

— Ufa! Enfim, em casa! Nem lembrava mais o cheiro daqui! Obrigada, Koichi!

— Ótimo, agora vá até a cozinha e assuste os velhos! Vou voltar ao trabalho!

Com os passos cuidadosos, Megumi vai até onde os pais estão. O pai está com a geladeira aberta, decidindo se pega uma lata de cerveja ou um refrigerante. A mãe está lavando a louça sem se atentar ao que ocorre ao redor.

— OLÁ, FAMÍÍÍLIAAAA! — Megumi grita e aparece de repente na porta da cozinha.

No mesmo instante, o pai derruba a latinha de cerveja que acabou de abrir, e a mãe deixa cair o prato no chão, que espatifa e se quebra em vários pedaços.

— MEGUMI! — Os pais dizem em uníssono.

— _ Yeah! I’m home, guys! _ Estou de volta! Estava sentindo muita saudades de todos, principalmente meus dois velhos!

— Por que não nos avisou que estava voltando? Que negócio é esse de chegar assim, sem mais nem menos? Eu não comprei nada para fazer algo especial para você comer! — A mãe avisa, brava e ao mesmo tempo contente pela filha ter retornado.

— Megumi, olha o que você fez? Minha cerveja! Que desperdício... Bom, agora já foi mesmo, não tem o que fazer pela cerveja derramada. Mas que bom que você voltou! Sua mãe e eu estávamos preocupados, achávamos que você não voltaria mais para o Japão, afinal já estava muito acostumada com o Canadá! Já estávamos planejando no futuro ir para lá, aproveitando que você já conhece aquele país.

— Pois sinto decepcioná-los, já que eu não sei realmente o que fazer agora que estou formada. Eu recebi propostas de emprego por lá, mas ao mesmo tempo algo me dizia para voltar para cá, ao menos por algum tempo. Eu estava com saudades de todo mundo, da comida, dos ares daqui. Cheguei a trabalhar como freelancer por um tempo, até para conseguir juntar alguns trocados antes de voltar. Talvez eu tire um tempo para visitar meus amigos do tempo de colegial, sabe?

— Falando nisso, lembrei de você esses dias, quando fui limpar a garagem e vi sua bicicleta vermelha, de quando você ia para a escola. — O pai comenta.

— Poxa, agora você mexeu com minha nostalgia. Amanhã eu quero ver se a minha velha bicicleta ainda está funcionando, preciso andar pela região e saber como tudo está, dar um oi para minhas amigas. Como estou cansada depois de passar um bom tempo dentro do avião, acho que vou aproveitar amanhã à noite e dar uma pedalada por aí. Ah! Antes que me esqueça, trouxe várias malas comigo, em algumas delas estão os presentes que comprei para cada um de vocês. Só preciso subir as malas até o meu quarto e arrumar tudo.

— Mas quem disse que você ainda tem quarto nesta casa? Passou tanto tempo fora e ainda acha que temos obrigação de conservar um quarto para você? — A mãe diz com uma cara séria. 

A jovem fica assustada com a súbita mudança da mãe e vai correndo até ela, dando um abraço de urso logo em seguida.

— Não pode seeer! Mamãe, eu ainda sou sua filha favorita, não sou? Papai, me ajuda! Eu sei que foi bobo não ter avisado vocês, por favorzinho!

O pai se vira e leva a mão até a boca para segurar o riso. A mãe então confessa a brincadeira e dá uma gargalhada.

— Sua boba, é claro que seu quarto ainda te pertence, inclusive não mudamos nada por lá, eu só limpo e troco os lençóis periodamente. Anda logo, antes que eu transforme aquele lugar num depósito!

Megumi sobe com suas malas e se joga na cama, exausta e aliviada.

_________________________________

Cinco quadras distantes da escola, o grupo de Harumin e Yuzu entrou numa lanchonete para a reunião de última hora. Diferente das outras ocasiões, elas não entraram para jogar conversa fora e rir à toa das regras do colégio. Hoje é o dia de encostar Yuzu na parede e contar tudo o que elas sabem. Com todas já sentadas e com seus lanches, exceto por Yuzu, que não está com fome, Harumin inicia a conversa.

— Yuzucchi, o que temos para te falar hoje não é bom, e pelo que deu para perceber, você não está sabendo de nada dos bastidores. O conselho estudantil está passando por uma mudança, que só soubemos nos últimos dias porque topamos com a vice-presidente. Por favor, fique calma, saiba que estamos aqui para te apoiar. A Mei, ela... — Yuzu não espera Harumin terminar e tenta cortar o assunto, impaciente.

— Não me levem a mal, mas se vocês me tiraram do caminho de casa para falar coisas ruins da Mei, não vou continuar aqui. Na verdade, eu não queria que vocês tocassem no nome dela; toda vez que alguém se refere a ela, eu sinto como se minha vida não tivesse mais sentido. Já são seis meses desde a última vez que nos vimos. Ela levou todas as coisas dela sem eu saber, como se estivesse fugindo de um crime. Tudo o que deixou para mim foi apenas uma carta, esclarecendo que a partir daquele momento toda e qualquer interação entre nós seria apenas uma lembrança, e qualquer tentativa de aproximação seria evitada. Eu... não vou dizer que não me senti traída pelos sentimentos dela, mas tento entender que ela decidiu priorizar os desejos do avô. 

— Sério, Yuzu-chan? A Mei só te disse os motivos de retornar para a mansão do avô através de uma carta? Que covarde! Eu tentei de todas as formas ajudar vocês duas a darem um passo adiante no relacionamento, mas tudo o que ela fez foi estragar o meu plano. Naquele dia em que ela me viu na chuva, esperando na frente do prédio onde você mora, eu já havia planejado algo, queria provocar ciúmes em ambas. Mas vocês foram muito tontas, querendo esconder o que já estava óbvio desde o começo, pelo menos para mim. Eu sabia que foi um erro trabalhar para o gerente só para comprar aquele maldito par de... — A fala de Matsuri é cortada por Harumin, que belisca a orelha da menina de cabelo rosa.

— Ei, Matsuri, calma aí! Olha essa boca! Não é assim que vamos ajudar!

— Matsuri, eu sei dos seus esforços e das suas boas intenções, você é como uma irmã para mim. Mas não podemos forçar as pessoas a querer o mesmo que nós, isso seria muito injusto. Doeu? Sim, ainda dói muito, você sabe muito bem disso. Eu já havia dito que o amor não é um jogo! Naquele dia em que você quis sujar a imagem da Mei, forjando um encontro dela com um homem qualquer, só para que eu me tornasse sua namorada, achei que já havia sido clara após te dar uma cabeçada! — Harumin e Nene arregalam os olhos e começam a estranhar o assunto. Harumin então tasca uma pergunta.

— Espera aí, que estou querendo entender... Que história é essa da Matsuri querer você como namorada e sujar a imagem da Mei? Você não me contou nada disso, Yuzucchi, só do beijo que essa pirralha rosa roubou! 

— O quê? Quer dizer que antes de eu entrar para o colégio, já havia rolado esse aguaceiro todo debaixo da ponte? Matsuri, sua bandida, não me contou nada! Harumin-senpai, que beijo roubado é esse que a Matsuri tascou? — Nene começa a tremer só de imaginar. 

— Eu achei que fosse apenas um beijo, mas pelo visto Matsuri queria roubar a Yuzucchi inteirinha para ela. E ainda quis colocar a kaichou em maus lençóis! — Harumin faz cara feia para Matsuri.

— Não sei até hoje o que você fez para Mei aceitar aquele encontro forjado, mas foi um golpe muito baixo. Você não iria me conquistar dessa maneira! E também não vai conseguir fazer a Mei voltar para casa com seus truques, Matsuri! — Yuzu adverte a garota.

— Ah, então pelo visto a rainha do gelo não te contou tudo, hein? Pois eu vou mostrar o que a sua amada irmãzinha fez comigo, no dia daquele encontro no shop... — Matsuri está com a imagem do beijo dela com Mei aberta no celular, mas esconde o aparelho ao notar duas garotas vindo em direção à mesa em que o grupo está.

Bem no meio da conversa do grupinho, Himeko e Shiraho entram na lanchonete e se espantam por encontrarem as quatro delinquentes da Academia Aihara logo adiante. Harumin e Matsuri arregalam os olhos ao se depararem com a vice-presidente, enquanto Yuzu e Nene, que estão de costas para a porta, percebem a tensão e se viram. 

— Droga! Se o gerente Udagawa não tivesse fechado a cafeteria do nada, teria arrastado todas vocês para lá! Agora demos de cara com o demônio dos cabelos de furadeira! — Matsuri reclama para as outras.

A vice-presidente faz cara de quem não comeu e gostou, enquanto Shiraho, ao contrário, acha bom ter encontrado Yuzu no momento certo. As duas vão em direção ao grupo.

— Himeko-san, Yuzupon está aqui! Que sorte a nossa termos encontrado ela agora! Minha intuição estava certa, afinal. Acho que com as meninas aqui, podemos ver um jeito melhor de ajudar Mei-san a desistir desse casamento.

— Eu só queria saber o que as quatro rainhas da cocada preta estão fazendo aqui, e ainda usando o uniforme da Academia Aihara. Já é a segunda vez só nesta semana que eu dou de cara com essa quebra de conduta! O que as pessoas vão pensar das alunas da nossa instituição prestigiada? Suas irresponsáveis!

— Shiraho-senpai e Sobrancelhas, olá! E que coincidência vê-las por aqui! Parece que o universo conspirou para que todas nos encontrássemos aqui. Oh! E Sobrancelhas, não venha nos dar bronca, porque você está quebrando a regra também, e pela segunda vez. 

— É Momokino-san para você, seu demônio de cabelo rosa! E e-eu... t-tive meus motivos para vir aqui com Shiraho-senpai, Mei-mei sabe porque eu a avisei! — Himeko, de certa forma, está mentindo.

— Olá, meninas! Yuzupon, que alívio te encontrar aqui! Himeko-san e eu viemos aqui para tratar de um assunto importante envolvendo Mei-san e o casamento arranjado! Já que estamos todas juntas, acho que vai ficar mais fácil conversar sobre!

Só de ouvir Mei e casamento arranjado na mesma frase Yuzu sente uma faca sendo enfiada nas suas entranhas.

— Que coisa! Até você, Shirapon-senpai? Parece que hoje todo mundo quer colocar a Mei no centro de todas as conversas! Estou começando a me sentir desconfortável com tudo isso. Quanto mais tento não pensar nela, mais ela fica evidente. Vocês não estão me ajudando, garotas!

— Nem pense em fugir de nós, Aihara Yuzu! Vamos, vice-pres e Shiraho-senpai, peguem duas cadeiras e se juntem a nós! Estávamos conversando justamente sobre isso, mas a Matsuri veio com as conversinhas dela e nos revelou até o que a gente não precisava saber! Essa pirralha confessou que estava cobiçando a Yuzu e que tentou manchar a imagem da kaichou. Aliás, o que é que você ia mostrar agora pouco, Matsuri? — Harumin tenta resgatar a conversa de antes. A vice-presidente e Shiraho ficam surpresas com a informação.

— Vocês colocam a Mei-san num pedestal em que ela não merece estar. A toda certinha da kaichou aprontou isso comigo. — Matsuri exibe a bendita foto. 

Ao verem Mei agarrando o colarinho da garota do cabelo e tascando um beijo na menina, todas se chocam. Harumin fica decepcionada com Matsuri e com os olhos arregalados, e olha para a expressão de todas ao redor. Himeko está paralisada e com os olhos sem piscar, sem palavras para emitir uma opinião no momento; Nene engasga ao tomar refrigerante e precisa levar um tapão de Harumin nas costas; Shiraho-senpai, ao contrário de todas, está achando interessante ver um outro lado de Mei.

Yuzu, por sua vez, está boquiaberta, decepcionada. Como Mei pôde fazer isso, e justo com Matsuri? O que deu na mente da sua amada para tascar um beijo em outra pessoa? A loira logo lembrou que, no começo, Mei usava essa tática para calá-la. Será que o mesmo ocorreu com Matsuri? Tantas perguntas começaram a surgir. Mas a garota do cabelo rosa veio logo a esclarecer o contexto.

— Antes de voltarmos ao motivo que nos trouxe aqui, vou explicar o que a danadinha da kaichou fez. No dia em que reencontrei Yuzu-chan, vi Mei-san atravessando a avenida. Para testar uma coisa, simplesmente puxei Yuzu-chan para que a irmãzinha dela nos visse logo na esquina. E no momento certo, agarrei minha querida onee-chan e tasquei um lindo beijo nela. Mei-san viu tudo com sangue nos olhos, mas fingiu ter ignorado a cena.

— Tá, criatura. Mas e o beijo em você? Chega de rodeios, fala logo! — Harumin sente o sangue ferver. Yuzu teme pela resposta. Nene, Himeko e Shiraho apenas observam caladas pelo desfecho.

— No dia seguinte, marquei um encontro com Yuzu-chan, mas ela trouxe a irmãzinha dela. Isso me deixou possessa, já que queria a atenção da onee-chan só para mim. Toda hora Mei isso, Mei aquilo... meh! Consegui dar um jeito de Yuzu-chan sair de perto da irmã dela, e ao mesmo tempo chamei Mei-san para uma conversinha. Pedi para aquela riquinha parar de cobiçar minha onee-chan. Num impulso, Mei-san agarrou meu colarinho e me beijou por um longo tempo. Fiquei até sem ar! — Matsuri conta com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, como se estivesse se gabando de um feito.

— Matsuri, poupe-me dos detalhes, por favor. Eu acho que já ouvi demais por hoje! — Yuzu já está quase chorando com a revelação. Harumin não gosta do que ouve e quer dar um belo tapa em Matsuri pela falta de tato em relação aos sentimentos da loira. Mas a demônio do cabelo rosa continua mesmo assim. 

— Yuzu-chan, você é muito sortuda mesmo. Duas pessoas disputando seu amor, mas você nem se deu conta naquele momento. Acontece que Mei-san... ela fez isso apenas para tomar de volta o beijo que roubei de você! A kaichou, na verdade, odiou ver você sendo beijada por outra pessoa que não fosse ela!

Um silêncio devastador toma conta da mesa. A revelação de Matsuri já adianta o que virá em seguida. Um rubor intenso pode ser notado no rosto da loira, que não sabe mais onde enfiar a cara; o suor frio e os olhos demonstrando algumas lágrimas começam a aparecer. Agora as amigas de Yuzu estão ansiosas pelo que ela deve falar e olham atentamente para a gyaru.

— Yuzu-chan, você... — Matsuri é interrompida pela loira.

— Matsuri, eu já entendi. Já está na hora de todas saberem! A verdade é que... ahem... e-eu... AMO A MEI! Não como irmã... mas como uma namorada!

Todas ficam admiradas com o fato de Yuzu admitir seu amor pela kaichou. Himeko, que já desconfiava do relacionamento, solta um suspiro, parte por sentir um alívio com a confissão da loira, parte pela tristeza em ter que dar a notícia do casamento de Mei. Shiraho fica feliz com a revelação e se sente orgulhosa pela amiga. A única que não desconfiava de nada era Nene, que ainda não digeriu direito o que acabou de ouvir.

Harumin sentia que algo especial rolava entre Yuzu e Mei, mas queria ouvir a própria amiga falar sobre o assunto. A caçula dos Taniguchi queria dar uma bronca em Matsuri por ter trazido a foto do beijo com Mei para a mesa, porém ao mesmo tempo achou bom que a revelação tenha sido logo agora; assim, Yuzu terá uma motivação a mais para resolver a situação com a kaichou. O que Harumin teme é o futuro do relacionamento das Aihara, considerando que as duas são legalmente irmãs e que a sociedade ainda rejeita o relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Aproveitando o ensejo, a melhor amiga da gyaru decide fazer uma outra revelação.

— Yuzucchi, agora é minha vez! — Harumin respira fundo e se levanta. — EU TE AMO, YUZUCCHI!

Yuzu fica vermelha feito pimentão e sem palavras por conta da surpresa, quase caindo para trás com os olhos esbugalhados. Shiraho e Himeko olham uma para outra, querendo entender melhor a situação. Matsuri fica desapontada e olha para baixo, enquanto Nene começa a sangrar pelo nariz. As outras veem e pegam guardanapos de papel para conter o fluxo de sangue da garota. Harumin completa, só para deixar claro o que acabou de dizer.

— Te amo muito, Yuzucchi, mas como melhor amiga! — Um sorriso e uma piscadela bastam para Yuzu ficar aliviada. Matsuri solta um “ufa!” sem as outras notarem. Agora sim, as demais entendem a declaração repentina de Harumin.

Depois dessa rodada de verdades, Yuzu quer logo saber o que as amigas têm de importante para revelar a ela. 

— Meninas, vocês me trouxeram aqui para falar algo importante, esqueceram disso? Podem falar agora que já sabem dos meus sentimentos em relação a Mei. Eu não sei se mantenho a esperança de vê-la novamente.

Harumin está preparada para soltar a má notícia, mas é parada por Himeko, que chama a responsabilidade para si e fala para o grupo, mirando principalmente a loira delinquente.

— Aihara Yuzu, por mais que isso me irrite, admito que você é praticamente a única pessoa responsável por fazer Mei-mei recuperar o brilho no olhar. Muitos pensam que ela é fria e insensível o tempo todo, mas sendo amiga de infância eu consegui notar uma grande diferença no comportamento dela desde que você apareceu em nossas vidas. Eu te agradeço por ter trazido minha amiga de volta, e admiro tudo o que você teve que enfrentar para conquistar o amor dela. Mas agora, Aihara Yuzu, você tem uma outra missão, talvez a mais dura até agora: impedir que Mei-mei deixe a escola e adiante o casamento arranjado pelo avô. Amanhã será o último dia dela como estudante da Academia Aihara. Por algum motivo, ela marcou uma reunião com o noivo logo em seguida, para decidirem a data e os preparativos do casório. Eu te peço, encarecidamente, que salve a Mei-mei do pior erro da vida dela! 

— Momokino... — Yuzu se comove com o reconhecimento vindo de Himeko. Mas o choque em saber que o casório está próximo deixa a loira sem palavras. A sensação é como se um tiro tivesse atingido seu peito e levado sua alma junto. Por que razão o casamento está sendo apressado? A possibilidade de ver sua amada para sempre nos braços de uma pessoa qualquer, apenas para satisfazer os negócios da família, é algo que a horroriza. Só de imaginar que Mei pode construir uma família com alguém que não seja ela, Yuzu, causa um embrulho no estômago da gyaru.

Algo que não se sabe até agora é a identidade do noivo. Na cabeça de Yuzu, deve ser algum playboy arrogante, que se acha melhor que todos, ou alguém que só pensa em negócios e negócios, como o avô de Mei. Sua amada seria apenas uma esposa troféu, daquelas que os homens adoram mostrar em eventos sociais para causar inveja nos outros. Ela precisa saber urgentemente quem é esse sortudo, ou melhor, esse maldito que está quase levando sua amada embora.

— Como vou poder ir atrás da Mei, se nem sei quem é esse noivo que o avô dela arranjou? Momokino e Shirapon-senpai, vocês sabem como obter essa informação? Por favor, eu não posso desperdiçar um só minuto!

— Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, não é, Shiraho-senpai?

— Sim, Himeko-san está certa. Você terá todo o nosso apoio para conseguir alcançar Mei-san amanhã, Yuzupon! Vai dar tudo certo, você vai poder resgatar sua princesa das garras do dragão!

As outras meninas riem com a fala de Shiraho. Yuzu fica vermelha com a comparação, mas está determinada a salvar Mei amanhã.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E este é o quarto capítulo desta fanfic, que promete emoções nas próximas semanas. Será que vai ter tragédia? Yuzu e Mei vão seguir caminhos separados? Será que vai ter volta?   
> Os próximos capítulos estão bem encaminhados, já consegui ter alguns insights para adicionar mais drama.   
> Agradeço a tod@s que estão lendo a fanfic!


End file.
